Just Because
by Flitter
Summary: Beka is a little worried about Tyr. She thinks he has a girlfriend on another planet, but when confronted by her, all is not as it seems... reviews make me happy! ^_^


A/N: Little fic that popped into my head. If you want a sequel, review, and *ask* for one! No flames please, I've checked everything out, and apart from the planet, everything is from the series, so you don't have anything to complain about. Hah!  
  
I'm standing beside him, watching him. It's amazing, all this time, and he still finds time to come here. It was a highly boring day, and Tyr walked up to me, and asked to pilot the ship to a small planet. And this is Tyr we're talking about, so he looked highly uncomfortable asking for anything, and scowling in the hope I won't ask *why* he wanted to come here. So I raised an eyebrow, and got on with it.  
  
But he doesn't walk away. He stands there, watching as we fly closer. I sat there, and waited for some sign that he had a reason for going there, but his facial expression was guarded. And I ask him if he's got someone special on the planet, waiting for him, with a smirk, and then my stomach drops when half a minute later, he nods.  
  
Because this is Tyr. Someone special has to mean someone he would die for, someone who means as much to him as his Pride did. And my heart dropped, along with my smile, and I went silent. And he ignores me, intent on watching for a sign of that little planet.  
  
Harper walked in, and started with general Harper like comments, he didn't seem to notice that I was silent, when normally Tyr and I are flirting playfully when we're together. I always thought thst if.. maybe someday a Neitzchien wouldn't be wanted over someone who ..loves him. But Harper didn't notice, he keeps up a stream of jabber about his latest invention, teasing Tyr as far as he can go, and amzedly further as Tyr doesn't respond. He stood facing the screen, waiting for that little speck.  
  
Finally, because he's Tyr, he got annoyed at the buzz of words, and spoke a couple of words that let Harper know that unless he scarpered now, he'd be in for a pissed off Neitzchien within five seconds. Because he's Tyr. And I smile slightly, rembering the names they've called one another, but deep down, if Harper was in real trouble, Tyr would kill the person threatening him. And up til then, I'd thought that Andromeda had become a substitute Pride for him. And then I realised that was all just a fantasy.  
  
He waited, and then the planet loomed. And Dylan appeared, and looks at me bemused, while I'm edging closer to the planet. I wanted Dyalan to forbid us landing, to make us turn around and go back to where we were, but Dylan looked closer at the planet, glanced up at Tyr, and walked out. Dylan knew exactly what wason the damn thing, and being a guy, who seem to have a penchent for supporting one another when talking about women, he'd abandoned me.  
  
And we landed. Tyr immediately is moving through Andromeda like a bat out of hell, yet I felt like hell had arrived. I loved him, me, who's been self reliant since I was tiny, and he didn't love me back. Nothing was going to stop him heading out of the ship, and holding that someone tight.  
  
Because he's Tyr. Yet he stopped, and turning around, he gives a wry grin, and offers his hand. He wants me to go along with. And I swallowed a sob of anger, and wretched pain, and take it. Trance passed us on the way down, and gave me a cryptic grin. She knew what would happen, what'd I feel and think already.  
  
So we disembark. It's sandy, and hot, Tyr's kind of planet. And he made his way over to a small crop of houses in muted earth tones, with me following. And I struggled through the sand, unused to a floor that sinks beneath me, unsupporting, while Tyr strides ahead with ease, which makes me think he's done this trip a hundred times. And I'm stood there, in the midsdle of a plain where sand whips around my ankles, and I promise myself I'm not going to cry. Bercause if I do, Tyr will *know*, more than he has ever doner, how I really feel.  
  
So I stride on, and he's waiting outside a little hut. It's walls are thick, and keep the dust out. And he bangs on the door, while I wait, standing beside him, breathing hard. And a woman comes to the door. And my jaw drops.  
  
She's old. Thin, with grey hair, and a small smile, dressed in black. And I glance up at Tyr, but his face has broken into a smile, and he embraces her, calling her 'Olma'. And she invites us in.  
  
And I'm wondering, who the hell this woman is. Tyr hasn't spoken of her, and I know that she's not of his Pride, wvery last one of them died, including Freya, his wife. We wealk into the central room, and there is a crib in the middle. And then I get it.  
  
Tyr walks over to the crib, and picks up a small child, holding him tight against his heart, murmering soft endearments for him. The baby's large eyes stare at me, perplexed, over Tyr's shoulder, ad I smile, at the big Bad Tyr, who can throw Dylan across a room, nestle that baby close.  
  
"His name is Tammerlane," I am told by the woman, and I breathe a sigh, as I see Tyr in his son. I walk over, and tap Tyyr on the shoulder, and he turns, holding the baby tight protectively. I smile, and hold out my arms, and tenderly, scowling all the while, with concentration, and worry, Tyr places his precious son in my arms.  
  
And now I'm standing, watching Tyr love his son like nothing I've seen, and I realise this is the one thing that keeps Tyr going, even if he can't see him. This is the lasst of the Kodak Pride, and I'm beginning to think their's something going on under the surface, the reason for his son being on this unnamed planet, that Tyr knows the coordinates for. But rigfht now, I'm content, safe in the fact that Tyr trusts me enough to shsre something so private with me. Ands that's why I, Beka Valentine, am in love with him.  
  
Because he's Tyr. 


End file.
